Here We Go Again Not!
by Theadosia57
Summary: After they return from Volterra. Bella realises nothing is going to change - unless she changes herself first. Bella's P.O.V, Short Story. New Moon AU
1. Bitch Brow

A/N: My first multi-chaptered story Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm so proud! In case you weren't aware that was sarcasm! You'll find it runs through all my stories, it's my second language. LOL

Chapter 1. Bitch Brow

We are back home at last; I am both physically and mentally exhausted. The nightmare that was Volterra is now behind us, but not far enough. Edward was banned from coming through the front door, last night by my dad. He doesn't know about him using my bedroom window for months before they left.

It all came back to me vividly and I remember how I'd just fallen back into the old way of saying nothing and depending on Edward or Alice to save me. After all we had been surrounded by vampires so you would think them better prepared than me to handle it. But as usual he didn't, but thank god she did.

As I was starting to resurface from my well needed, but short night's sleep. I could hear Edward whispering endearments and apologies over and over. But he was also telling me - well as he thought unconscious me, how our future was going to be, according to him anyway, how the Volturi won't remember for possibly thirty years about me, how we have plenty time to live our lives freely. As I lie still just below the surface between sleep and being fully awake, it strikes me, nothing has changed, and nothing has been learned, well by Edward anyway. He will still leave me human and apparently forty eight years old to his seventeen, oh my god, I feel sick.

Does he really think that I will stand for this and just let our parody of a relationship carry on as it had been before? Can he actually believe love conquers all, that I will be happy to live this non life, of chaste kisses and no sex forever? Me looking like his mother and him the perennial teenager, yes I think he does. Well he's in for a rude awakening very soon, what is wrong with him, is he that blind.

Dear heavens his mantra is me having as many human experiences as possible, does he not think sex might be one of those that I might like to have over the next thirty years.

I on the other hand have learnt a lot over the last several months. I'd been far to dependant and reliant on not just Edward but most of the Cullens, before they left. My life more or less stopped when they went, I was a zombie without them, in other words pathetic, incapable and needy.

But I eventually became more daring and able to have fun without the Cullens, with the Wolf Pack and my Forks school friends, I began to take charge of my life slowly, even if Jake hadn't liked it. That fool thought he could just step into Edward's shoes and I would let him run my life and say nothing, as if!

Also judging by my rushing off to save Edwards sorry ass, I was stronger mentally and willing to put my life on the line for him, my first love and does he think I will conveniently forget he couldn't even lie for me, wouldn't tell the Volturi he would change me, just to get us out of there. Well at least Alice stepped up to the plate or we would all be dead by now.

Whilst he had just once again given into his melodramatic tendencies and nearly got us all killed, firstly by going there and putting us all on the Volturi's radar and then by his stubborn idiocy while we were there. It's almost as if he had never met other vampires before, did he think they were all like Carlisle and would do what he wanted just because he said so.

Yes my eternally seventeen year old boyfriend - if he still is, I don't know if I want him back for sure. He who used to love to remind me he was 107 years old and he knew best. He is a fool and an ass, basically a teenage boy and I am not just going to follow along blindly anymore because I am no longer the naive just turned eighteen year old he left behind so cruelly and thoughtlessly. For goodness sake I was now nearer nineteen than eighteen and I'm not going to be taking this lying down.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, really looked. Yes he is gorgeous, yes he is alluring, but no he is not perfect. He's just ... Edward.

"Is Charlie still here Edward", I ask quietly while getting out of my bed.

"Yes, he's downstairs making coffee, love", he tells me.

"Right, well you need to leave Edward, while I talk to Charlie. Come back for me in two hours, Oh and tell your family, we are having a meeting when we get there", I say as I collect fresh clothes for myself and head towards the bedroom door, purposely ignoring the term of endearment he used, I always fell at his feet for that, but not now. I could see the confused look on his face and I smile as I leave him standing in my room.

After a long shower, I go down the stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen reading the paper, as I enter he folds it up and slaps it on the corner of the table. I know this tactic but I ignore it, pouring out coffee for myself and then raising the pot as if asking if he wants more.

" Now young lady, don't act as if nothing has happened, I have a lot to say to you", he huffs.

"Oh, so you do realise I'm an adult and not the child you were shouting at and grounding last night then?", is my caustic reply.

"Wait just a minute there, if you don't want to be treated like a child - don't act like one", he yells.

"When have I ever acted like a child Charlie, when I am running your home for you, shopping for you, feeding you, making sure you have clean clothes and keeping the house clean whilst I attend high school?" I enquire as I sit down opposite him calmly.

" Or when I was doing the same but more for Renee basically from kindergarten, was I being a child then? I have never been allowed to be a child", I state and he looks away, flushing red, knowing I am right.

"Now if you wish to talk to me, fine dad, here I am. But let's make one thing perfectly clear, in about one and a half hours Edward will be calling for me and I am going out, because I have also got a few things to say to both him and his family. I have had it up to here, with everyone telling me what to do, where to go and how to behave while I do it. This all stops now. Do you have a problem with this?", I query with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie leans back in his seat just looking at me and I think really seeing me clearly for the first time as an adult. He smirks and asks, "Is Edward in trouble with you, then", I nod and he laughs. "Good for you Bells, stand your ground and give him hell. Well then I might as well go fishing with Billy as you're going to be busy today" he laughs again as he says this and gets up to grab the phone. That's what I love about my dad, he doesn't hold grudges and backs off when he knows he's wrong.

Glancing at the clock, I have about an hour before he will arrive, so I fix Charlie and myself a quick breakfast. After clearing up and using the bathroom, I sit patiently waiting refusing to over think what is to come. The door goes exactly on time and I roll my eyes, Charlie opens it as he is just leaving anyway and he smirks at Edward and laughs all the way out to his cruiser. Edward stands awkwardly at the top of the stairs, as if unsure what to do or say for once. I'm sure Alice has told him he is in trouble, I wonder if she knows she is as well. Funny for people with faultless recall, they forget humans remember things too.

"I thought you were grounded love", he says.

"Do I look like a child Edward?", raising an eyebrow to quantify my statement, this is an awesome new super power for me, the bitch brow. "Shall we go", I ask as I close and lock the door and head towards his Volvo.

As he drives towards his home, he keeps glancing over at me and I say nothing, Let him stew for once. This was usually what he did to me, so let's see if he likes it. Apparently he does not, there is a lot of sighing and huffing and shifting about in his seat, and I look out the passenger window serenely whilst smiling internally.

When we pulled up in front of the big white house, everyone 's on the deck waiting impatiently, as I open my door Edward is there as usual and I look at the proffered hand shaking my head.

"I can open a door you know without breaking a nail or a sweat", I comment, "It's amazing what you can do when you're left to fend for yourself". He blanches even whiter than he usually is and everyone else stills where they are. I am not going to pull any punches or let them get away scot free, not this time round.

Alice rushes down the steps towards me and I hold up my hands, stopping her in her tracks, she looks sad and even gives me the puppy dog eyes. I walk past her into the house.

"Oh, I thought I had it wrong" she mumbles.

"No Alice your vision was correct, I'm mad at you too" I reply.

I enter the house and go straight to the large dining room table and sit down. They all hover, before Carlisle motions them to sit as well.

"I assume Alice has been giving you a blow by blow account of my day so far and my thoughts and reactions, also her unique interpretation of how this meeting will go" I say and they all nod and smile, so I put a stop to that right away.

"Well she has no right to do so, MY private conversation with MY father is MY business and was not meant for anyone else, I really dislike intently this constant interference and spying you seem to thrive on." I blast at them.

"Also you all being virtually unable to think for yourselves without Alice's input is embarrassing to say the least and demeaning to your intellect at best, don't you think?" I state, looking round the table at them.

"That's not what I do, I check for possibilities and choices, you know this" she wails in a small squeaky voice and looking at me as if I should agree.

"No Alice, you only give the choices you think are right and never allow anyone to make the decision themselves and they all allow it to happen. God you moan about what a control freak Edward is, but Alice you are worse. Why does anyone bother leaving their rooms at all in the morning, when Alice picks out your clothes, tells you what you're doing, where you are going and when you do it. You could just stay home and she'll tell you all what you did and if you liked it or not!" I say sarcastically.

Turning to face her I state, "You have a gift Alice and instead of using it for important stuff you use it like a parlour trick, funny how you didn't see me suffering, unable to eat, sleep, function for months. Not hours or days you might have missed but months." I look at her and she turns her head away. " And don't give me the crap you told me before about Edward not letting you look. Your visions, real visions come whether you want them or not. So that means you saw me and ignored it. Wow what a great friend you turned out to be". I was breathing heavily now and everyone else was staring at Alice.

"But you would rather use it for unimportant stuff no matter how small, as long as it gives you control. It's wrong and insulting that you feel your family are unable to make even the most trivial of choices. Don't deny it, I've seen you do it to pick out Rose's nail polish, making her pick the one you want" I raised my eyebrow once again and looked her in the eye. I watch them all scanning their minds to see when was the last time they made a real decision unaided by Alice, only Edward, Carlisle and Esme looked slightly confident. Alice started to sob quietly and I don't even feel sorry for her.

"So as you can all see, she was wrong about this meeting because she picked the outcome she wanted, not what I had intended to happen" I leave them with this comment and watch as they all start arguing at high speed and above my human ears range, how rude can they be I wonder. Do they see themselves as that important, that it is acceptable to cut me out of a conversation I have started.

So I decide to get out of there, as I get up and say "As this might take a while and you all don't seem to think I should be privy to this conversation! I need to get myself some lunch but I will be back soon. Maybe then you can let me know what's being said". There was total silence as Edward follows me out but I tell him to stay I will just borrow his Volvo, he looks like he might argue but then nods and gives me the keys.

At the diner I pick up a burger and coffee to take away, childishly eating the burger in his car as I drove back. But being me I can't make a mess of his car, just leaving a nice greasy smell lingering behind in the air.

When I arrive back only Jasper is outside and I wonder if he's angry with me for having a go at Alice. But no he wants to apologise for my birthday and tells me how guilty he feels and I see red, have they all let him shoulder the blame - of course they have.

"Jasper Whitlock, I'm so angry with you. You're an empath for goodness sake, did I feel upset with you or afraid when you snapped at me" I ask, he shakes his head, "Of course I wasn't, how many vampires were in that room, seven I believe. So even discounting Carlisle, you had not only your own bloodlust but five others as well, and to one of them I am his Singer and you just snapped at me and guess who over reacted and sent me flying into the pile of glass plates. Was that you, no that would have been Edward. He made the whole thing worse than it needed to be, so everyone had to leave the room at a run holding their breath. Then Carlisle had to stitch up the six inch gash I didn't need to have, if he had only lifted me and left the room. So don't you dare take the blame for that or let anyone else blame you either. Because if I thought for one minute they held you responsible for their actions I might just have to get a tyre iron out of the garage and break some heads. Because after all if you have really wanted to drain me Jasper, could just Rose and Emmett, have been able to stop you. I don't know a lot about your past but if I took a guess, I say you were the strong warrior type, built for fighting so them stopping you in full mode! I think not, what say you?" I speak my thoughts on the matter loudly, making sure everyone hears me.

"Now give me a hug cowboy and we will put it behind us permanently, okay" I say stepping forward. He looks at me with venom pooling in his eyes and opens up his arms and I hugged him as tightly as I can. They are a lot more sullen on my return into the house. Don't like being caught out passing the buck and pointing fingers to absolve themselves.

I excuse myself to heat up my coffee and use the facilities. From the kitchen I hear lots of whispered apologies going on to Jasper and I am so annoyed with them. "Funny how the damned human can work it out, but the mighty all seeing all knowing vampires are as thick as ... argh" I grumble to myself, but I know they hear anyway. Coffee in hand I settle back down at the table.

"Let's get this over with, I am so beyond pissed off with you all, well except for Rose and Jasper. She at least was honest with me from day one, not saying she cared and then just turning her back on me at the say so of a seventeen year old boy like the rest of you did. He was never allowed near me, so he could never get desensitised and cope with everyone's blood lust around me, because Edward and Alice said so, because they always know best ... ha! Dear god who runs this family Carlisle because it sure as hell isn't you?" I enquire.

Everyone gasps at this and Esme looked like she wants to burst into tears. Carlisle clears his throat unnecessarily and nods his head, "Your right Bella, in hindsight I did everything wrong concerning you. I let Edward make decisions he wasn't capable of, I was swayed by Alice's visions, insulted Jasper in a very condescending manner for a man of his status and not once did I even stop to think how this would affect you" he says quietly and everyone tries to break into his speech, but he holds up his hand and continues. "I know why I did this of course, it was because you are human and I thought just like the two of them I had the right to think for you. But what pains me the most is knowing by doing that I have lost your respect and trust, especially since you gave them to me so freely and without reserve and with complete disregard to the fact I am a vampire. I am ashamed of myself for the part I played in this whole affair. So thank you for letting me, well all of us know your thoughts and be assured I will not let it happen again. There will never be a repeat of this blatant disregard for the feelings of a family member, because that's how I felt and still feel about you and yet I allowed it to happen" he states and takes my hand in his, squeezing it tightly finishing off by saying."I know saying sorry will do nothing to repair the damage to our relationship, but please know that it is heartfelt and that I will do everything in my power to win back your affection for me and prove to you I deserve it".

As I took this in and watch the faces around the table, I realised just how humanlike they really were. They have made many mistakes, taken too much for granted and relied far too heavily on the gifts of Alice and Edward, whilst disregarding Jasper's. Better to be advised on the emotional climate around them, than the fleeting thoughts of teenagers and ever changing choices they could make for the future, I'd have thought. How going to High School was meant to be a good judge of human perceptions I will never fathom. Everyone knows teenagers are barely human at the best of times, I think to myself and smirk.

I Decide I have had enough emotional upheaval for one day, I rise from my seat and tell them I need to go home to make dinner for Charlie and to get some more sleep to help me digest today's events and I will return tomorrow to speak to them again.

Edward jumps up and offers to take me home but I decline, I am not ready to deal with him yet and he would push me until I say something I'll regret and I tell him this. He huffs and flops down on a sofa sulking. I am going to no longer hold back my thoughts and opinions about anything. So I ask to be left alone tonight and would Jasper please take me home.

The journey home to Charlie's is quiet but not uncomfortable, as Jasper pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park I turn to him saying, "I hope you don't think I'm interfering here Jasper, but maybe it's time you asserted yourself a little more within the family dynamic and rein Alice in a lot. But mostly be yourself, not the poor imitation Alice wants you to be. Wear what you want to wear, I'm no empath but even I could feel how uncomfortable you were in those preppie outfits, so why can't she? How come we only hear your lovely southern accent when she's not around? After all a relationship is supposed to be an equal partnership and yours like mine is not."

"I hear you darlin', I think I was so busy not letting the Major out that I didn't let Jasper Whitlock out either and slowly became Jasper Hale, but your right, vampires can change and learn even if they don't want to. So I believe a shakeup is long overdue", he replies with a wink, as I exit the car unaided for once.


	2. Puppy Training

Chapter 2. Puppy Training

I have a quiet evening in front of the television with Charlie, watching some sport and a couple of sitcoms. It is very pleasant and peaceful, so when my eyes started to droop I took myself off to bed. Sleep did not come as easy as I'd hoped for me tonight, due to all the stuff running round in circles in my head and although my window is closed and the curtains pulled over, I know he has been out there all the time. So much for leaving me alone, he is just disregarding my wishes as usual. I offered up a prayer to anyone who cared to listen to me, thanking them for the fact that he could not read my mind, as some of what I am thinking about would shocked him and probably send him running once again. Childishly I got a small amount of satisfaction knowing it had rained steadily throughout the evening.

As I made my way downstairs the following morning, I could hear Charlie talking to someone, oh joy, who on earth is here this early in the day, maybe Billy ready for some more fishing, they can't seem to get enough those two. It's barely light outside and way, way too early for visitors. So when I literally stagger into the kitchen, my heart plummets as I see Jake sitting at the kitchen table eating a hearty breakfast.

" That better not be my breakfast your eating there Jake" I snarl.

"Sorry Bells, growing boy here and I know you won't mind" he replies grinning.

"Well I do, so get it down you and then start cooking, because I happen to be hungry too" I retort and he looks up at me mouth hanging open as if I'd grown a second head. Charlie made to move towards the cooker but I stop him.

"No dad, He ate it he can replace it and by the way I was only gone three days, did Jake move in or something as he's here at the crack of dawn?" I growl at them both.

They stare at me in confusion, "What, I get up smelling my food cooking, only to find it being eaten by someone else. Someone who doesn't even live here, were you expecting me to be happy about that Hmm?" I demanded from them. Jake jumps up and starts cooking me a replacement meal, while Charlie hovers unsure what to do.

"Why don't you shower dad and when you're ready to go pick up Billy, you can take Jake back to the rez with you" I tell him.

"I thought I'd hang out here today" Jake said.

"Why, Wont you be lonely here all by yourself" I enquire.

"I am going to keep you company, as your grounded" he replies laughing.

"What makes you think I'm grounded Jacob, do I look five to you?" I demand giving him the now refined eyebrow lift.

Charlie sprints from the room at this juncture and I squash the smile that is lurking as I look at Jake.

"I well... I thought.. I assumed" he stutters.

"Yeah, well don't assume anything about my life Jake, that's my business and nobody else's" I inform him cutting off his stuttering mid stream.

He looked at me strangely as he places my plate in front of me and I thank him sweetly with a smile. I eat in silence and I know he is desperate to demand to know what is going on, but this new in control me has thrown him.

"Say what you have to say Jake before Charlie gets out of the shower" I suggest.

"Are they back, Is he back Bella. I don't want you going near them or talking to them and I insist you spend your free time on the rez and not here in Forks where they can get at you" he orders and I laugh extremely loudly and shake my head.

"When did you become my jailor Jacob Black?" I ask quietly and he realises his error to late, he is issuing orders like he owns me or has some sort of say in what I do!.

"I decide what I do, where I go and with whom I do it and I don't appreciate a child telling me what I can and can't do. I suggest you wait outside for Charlie, Jacob... Now" I roared at him.

I know he is so stubborn and stupidly insensitive to my feelings and he won't listen to me. So I turn to get out of the kitchen before I say anything else I might regret later. But he grabs my arm above my elbow, gripping so tightly I yelp and wrenched it free.

"Jesus , don't ever grab me like that again Jake, or..." I start to say,

"Or what?" he demands,

"Or I'll shoot you like the Dog you are!" I inform him rubbing the large dark bruises on my arm that have formed.

"That's enough Jake, time to leave before you end up in one of my cells" Charlie growls at him, whilst holding open the front door. "See you later kiddo" he says kissing me on the top of my head as he passes me, ushering Jake out. Well this is a crap start to my day and it will be sure to go downhill from now on, oh well.

After they both have gone, I take a leisurely shower, dry and style my hair, look out some jeans that actually fit and a half decent top, put on a little lip gloss and set off for the Cullen house in my beat up truck. I know Edward is shadowing me because stealth is not his strong suit, I wonder if Carlisle is aware that at being either a vampire or a human, his golden boy sucks, pun intended.

By his own admission the night, well early hours of the morning after we got back from Italy, when he thought me asleep he mentioned how bad a tracker he was when he had tried to go after Victoria. I wonder if there is a Vampire boot camp anywhere and if not maybe we could start one, I'm sure Jasper could teach us lots of stuff. I was laughing to myself as I reached the front door of the big white house.

Once again Edward rushes to open my door and help me out, does he think that's all being a man entails, good manners. God he has a lot to learn. As I enter the house Esme rushes forward to ask if I want anything to eat or drink, as she had gone shopping during the night for food for me. So I think okay, you first today mummy dearest.

"Why don't I join you in the kitchen, while you make me a sandwich hmm?" I suggest.

You could almost feel the tension being released in the lounge area as I walk off with Esme. Once I'm seated at the breakfast bar in the spacious kitchen, Esme bustles about building a deluxe sandwich and raises the milk carton towards me as if asking did I want a glass.

"No thanks Esme, but a cup of coffee would be nice" I say kindly.

"Oh that's new you didn't used to drink coffee dear" she exclaims.

"I do a lot of things I didn't used to do Esme, seven months is a long time in the life of a human, we grow and change constantly" I reply smiling at her as she hangs her head and lets out a puff of air as if she had been holding her breath.

"Bella sweetheart, you can never know how much I regret our leaving you, I can only say how sorry I am and how much I wished I had stood up for you and not followed Edward's decision blindly" she sobs.

"Ah yes, I wonder what exactly, your son told you all. That could have convinced you so completely, to up and go without a word or a thought towards me?" I enquire while finishing off my sandwich.

"Did he tell you how cruel and brutal he was in his farewell speech to me? How he traded on my insecurities and low self esteem to demoralise and humiliate me? Or how he left me in the forest, to blunder about trying to follow after him so much so, that I got lost and was alone, unprotected out there in the rain for eight hours before one of the wolf-pack found me curled up in a ball on the ground, with hypothermia just getting a grip?" I demand. By the sound of the gasps of horror and the noise of someone being thrown across the room coming from the lounge and the painful look on Esme's face, I got my answer. "I didn't think so" was all I could say.

"So I guess he lied to you as well, I'm starting to see a pattern here" I quip.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, after all you've known him a lot longer than I, but, Edward seems to have two go to options. Run or retreating inside his own head, didn't anyone of you think that he might possibly be over reacting and doing both at once?" I ask her calmly. "That he would believe his own skewed view on what was good for me, that it might make him do something stupid? No!, just me once again! Wow you guys really have stopped thinking for yourselves, it's so unnatural, not to mention a little strange" I comment heatedly as I get up and wander into the main living area. I could hear Esme sobbing in the kitchen and I know I was being cruel, but they were the ones who abandoned me, not the other way around.

"Whatcha playing Emmett?" I ask casually as I drop down onto the sofa beside him.

"Call of Duty" he replies,

"Black Op's?" I say hopefully.

"Hell Yeah" he shouts, okay then I thought and grab the spare controller of the coffee table.

"Let's do this" I challenge. An hour later having run circles round him he finally accepted defeat.

"How did you do that, even Jazz's can't manage that?" he demands to know.

"Ah, when all your closest friends are teenage boys you learn fast Em" I tell him laughing,

"What? Mike and co that would be an easy win" he scoffs,

"No Em the wolf pack, they play fast and dirty" I say laughing and then realise there was silence in the room apart from me chortling.

"You've been spending time with the pack? do you realise how dangerous they are? You could have been hurt if they had lost their tempers! What on earth were you thinking being around them!" roars Edward and the room collectively holds its breath as they realise just what the idiot has said.

"I beg your pardon, did I ask your opinion, In fact I believe I was talking to Emmett" I retort rising to my feet and glaring at him.

"Who I spend time with is my business Edward, it stopped being yours when you abandoned me in the forest. If you wanted me safe then you should never have left, so shut the hell up and think before you open your mouth again you ass" I respond in a low icy voice dripping with distain. Esme let my cussing slide and I was glad she sees sense.

"I'm so sorry love, that's not how I meant it to sound, I was surprised that's all and worried for you" he tried to placate me and failed miserably.

Emmett growls at him and I swing round saying "Too late Em, the time to defend me was seven months ago, when I thought you were my big brother who would defend me from all danger, but sadly no. This crap I can handle myself thanks". He drops his head and I know he's hurt but then so was I and much more than him.

"Well if you don't like the idea of me being around the wolves, then you're gonna love the fact that you left them to protect me from your mess" I tell them.

"What mess Bella? enquires Jasper.

"Oh the two vampires who've been after me since you all left! You remember Victoria and Laurent, well Laurent is sadly no longer with us, but Vicky she just keeps coming back over and over and over again!" I let this nugget of information sink in before I finish by saying "Well this was fun, but us humans have stuff to do and it's time I was out of here, bye all".

They all sit stunned as I leave the house and get into my truck and then all hell breaks loose. I hear Jasper shouting at them and telling them how stupid they are and demanding to know why they never, ever listen to him, he had apparently warned them at the time of James' attack that Victoria would be trouble. But as usual Edward and Alice had shot him down and Carlisle believed them once again. As I pull away I see a blonde streak flying through the forest, looks like Jasper's had a belly full of the Cullen's today. Me too JW, me too.

I know I was being a bit of a bitch to them, but I need to say my piece and they need to hear it, warts and all. Now back to the real world, I have homework to do and a dreaded Trig test to revise for, Oh joy.


	3. High School Drama

Chapter 3. High School Drama!

Another quiet night in with Charlie and as he watches the sports channel I sit at the kitchen table going over my Trig notes for the test tomorrow. This was beginning to be my most favourite time of the day, just the two of us. No supernatural interference at all. I am just clearing my stuff away and had put the kettle on for a last cup of coffee when the phone rang. It is Billy, Jake's dad and the chief's best friend.

"Hi Billy, do you want dad, no! okay! what can I do for you?" I ask quietly,

"Why are you being so cruel to Jake, you know he loves you. Don't you think you owe him? he demands.

"Why would I owe him anything Billy, do friends only help you out if they are getting something in return? Not returning your son's puppy love is not being cruel, more like being responsible. Did he imprint on me while I was away?" there was silence on the other end. "No didn't think so, why would I get involved with someone who's just going to walk away when he imprints. Did none of you learn anything from the Leah-Sam-Emily triangle?" I counter.

"Eh well ... he's upset Bella" he mumbles.

"For god sake Billy, stop treating him like a child and maybe he'll stop acting like one. What do you want from me, are you expecting me to have sex with him so that he'll stop throwing his toys out of the pram. Are you his pimp now instead of his father. What is wrong with you people?" I shout slamming down the phone.

"Bells?" Charlie queries.

"Sorry dad, Billy just pissed me off, thinks I owe Jacob something in return for being my friend!" I offer in explanation for my outburst.

He huffs and looks as if he was getting mad, so I say to forget it and I'm off to bed, big test tomorrow and all that. He nods and kisses me goodnight before returning to the television.

As I shut my bedroom curtains, I catch a movement high up in the tree outside my window. "Go home Edward, this is not helping your case, if anything it's proving your inability to keep your word. I said I wanted space, I meant more than ten feet. Stop being a creepy stalker and leave me in peace or do I have to call Carlisle?" I whisper. I hear a rustle of leaves then silence, thank goodness.

School was a buzz when I arrive in the morning,

"Did you know the Cullens were back?" from Mike,

"Are Edward and you back together?" from Tyler,

"Do you think you stand a chance of getting him back?" from Lauren, god so pathetic and childish.

"How are you coping Bella?" asks Angela, she really is a good friend. So with a few details left out for obvious reasons I tell her about my weekend and how many people I had told off including my Dad. She is laughing heartily and shaking her head at me as the Volvo pulls up,

"Wow Bella you sure have matured and grown up suddenly, I nearly blinked and missed it" she jokes. She is right though, I do feel more mature, more self assured and confident. That must be what growing up does for you.

"Hey Darlin'" Jasper calls as he exits the car, Edward growls, how predictable.

"Hi Jasper, didn't expect to see you this morning. After that swift departure yesterday" I say as I fall into step beside him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Sugar" he tell me smiling brightly and looking the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Hey, jeans and cowboy boots cool" I note.

"Very nice" says Angela quietly as the three of us walk through the main door.

The morning passes quickly and I just either field or ignore the comments and occasional barbs. The most noticeable difference is Jasper being here at all. He tells me in the break that he is supposed to be just picking up on some AP classes, that he couldn't fit in last year to add to his online work so far this year. To aid him in fast tracking to year two of his Major in college come the fall. He was really here to keep an eye on Edward and Alice so they couldn't swamp me or dazzle me into compliance, I have a feeling they had done that before to me to get the result they wanted.

"Hey ladies, would you like an escort to the cafeteria?" Jasper calls as he comes up behind Angela and I, "Why, thank you kind sir" says Angie and I crook my elbow saying "Lead on cowboy", so that's how we arrive for lunch. Angela and I both have one of Jasper's arms, the jealousy in the room could be cut with an knife and I don't need to have Jazz's gift to feel it.

"Does it feel this way to you all the time" I whisper to him,

"Yeah more or less but this is powerful stuff" he replies quietly leaning down to my ear. We lead him over to the large table the seniors had commandeered this year, after we have exited the lunch queue and he sits next to me, opposite Angela. Lauren is beside herself with anticipation.

"Hi Jasper" she coos or I think that is what she is aiming for and falling short. He nods his head to everyone. Just then the door opens and Alice and Edward arrive. Jessica not to be outdone calls them over as they collect their trays of food.

"Alice, Edward, why don't you join us" she gushes, glancing quickly at me to see my reaction.

"Yeah, you'll never hear the gossip sitting way over there", I snigger as they also sit down, Edward of course sits next to me and Alice beside Angela. The tension's a little thick but I ignore it and start in on my lunch. Jasper has used his head and bought easily disposed of food and he stuck an apple in his bag for later he tell us. He has a can of juice not a bottle so no-one notices he isn't actually drinking it.

The other two don't choose as wisely and it is much harder for them to dispose of it and I suppose it doesn't help when I ask "Not hungry you guys, such a waste of food".

"So Jasper" purrs Lauren, "You and Alice still an item?" she asks and I see Alice stiffen in her seat. The answer surprises me and everyone else,

"Nope, we decided to go our separate ways as we're going to different colleges etc, basically just drifting apart. You know what it's like, things change, people grow up and see they want different things" he tells her but I could tell this was for my benefit too.

"What about you Edward? You and Bella back together?" she enquires.

We both speak at once he says Yes, I say No. The silence is deafening and he looks mad, being made to look a fool in front of everyone. So I take a deep breath, feel the calm wash over me, thanks to Jazz and I say,

"Actually Lauren, I haven't decided yet. Edward and I will need to discuss everything that happened before we can go telling everyone, after all they just got back and we've barely had time to talk. You understand how everything is not just black or white? there is always those pesky Fifty Shades of Grey!" I laugh and so do the rest of my friends at the table. I think that is a good enough explanation for now.

"I thought. at one point you and Jacob were going to be an item Bella" pipes up Jessica and I can see out of the corner of my eye Edward wincing as everyone's thoughts of the past few months bombard his mind.

"Did you Jess! can't you tell the difference between a male friend and a boyfriend?" I remark casually, "Just cause they are the opposite sex, doesn't mean you automatically have to jump their bones, you know that, right?". Thankfully lunch was almost over so I jump up and start to clear away my trash. Everyone is just staring at me and I shrug and retort "What?". Nobody says a word as they all rise to get ready for the next session, Jessica and Lauren storm off, I could care less.

As I walk down the corridor to my first class of the afternoon Edward catches up with me. "You really have changed a lot Bella" he states.

"Yes, yes I have, I've had my fill of being treated like a immature adolescent fool who can't make her own decisions. So I am taking charge of my own life and making my own rules from now on!" I tell him, looking straight into his eyes and for the first time not being dazzled or overwhelmed.

He scrunches his brow and pinches the bridge of his nose as if trying, and failing to compute this new and to his mind obviously not improved Isabella Swan. Well tough he shouldn't have left if he didn't want me to be different. God only knows how he expects to stop it happening, as long as I am human I'll grow and change, that was the nature of the beast, he really is a stupid unchanging, teenage vampire.

So the rest of the day goes by with no major dramas and I am glad of that, but it left me thinking over what had been said and happened today.

1) Jasper and Alice were no more after more than fifty years! "Wow, just Wow!"

2) Edward was not liking the new me! "Good and tough to be him!"

3) Alice had been extremely quiet and said nothing at all, all day! "Scary!"

4) "Did I really want to get into it with Edward?" Not really, but I'm not going to do a him and let it drag on for days. I'll speak to him soon.

So as the final bell rings and the school empties, I see them all standing by the silver Volvo. "I'm gonna follow you guys to your place and get this done once and for all, okay" I say softly, they all turn but only Jasper is smiling. The other two look miserable. "You want a lift cowboy?" I ask smiling back.

"Sure darlin' that would be nice" he replies walking over to my rusty old faithful truck.

He fiddles with the radio, settling on a country station. "I almost ripped that out after you all left, but hell it didn't do me no wrong and I like music" I inform him. "So spill, what's with the breakup between you and Alice?" I enquire.

"It is a long time comin', we've been just coastin', or should I say I was. But with everythin' that's happened and them actively blamin' me for the whole fiasco! I began to wonder just how much she saw and did damn all about, because I don't believe for one second she didn't see it comin' and could have helped to either stop it or minimise the damage at least. But she did nothin' and is lyin' to my face sayin' that she didn't know it was gonna happen". He answers in a rush, as if glad to get it out and tell someone, so much so his accent was much more pronounced than usual.

"If nothin' else she could have stopped you gettin' hurt, when the idiot threw you behind him. Who do you think placed that table in that exact spot?" he queries.

"Shit!" I gasp, "You don't think she meant for me get hurt do you?". He nods, I was floored,

"What the hell, why?" I am raging mad now. Suddenly a little light comes on in my brain. "Was this a two for one job, get rid of the human and the husband in one fell swoop? But did she really expect you to kill me or was she hoping the smell of my blood would push Edward over the edge and he would drain me before I could be changed" I am full out ranting now.

" I think she was coverin' all her bases, do you know since we got back she can't see your future at all. They are both totally lost without their gift's. The day you had your talk with Charlie she was watchin' his future not yours" he tell me.

This puts a whole new complexion on things,

1, What does Alice actually know and wants to change, with or without my death?

2, Was I really Edwards mate, because why would she let him kill me if I was, that's just too cruel?

3, Do the other know what's she's been up to?

4, Did she leave me to be killed by Victoria/Laurent?

This is totally out of control and I can see by Jasper's face that he feels everyone of my emotions as they rush through me. What on earth has been going on, I really need to know!

Edward rushes up to the truck as I put it into park in front of the garage. This is seriously getting on my nerves now, "Dear god Edward, stop the crap! I can get out of the truck by myself you know! Do you think this will make up for the shit you did to me? Get a grip on reality, this don't wash with me anymore" I blast at him as I slide out of my seat.

"Is everyone here?" I ask Jasper.

"Yup" he nods and follows me through the door.

"Okay people this just got complicated and I want answers" I say as we head for the dining room table.


	4. Mind Games

Chapter 4. Mind Games

"Today was going to be the day I had my talk with Edward, but to many strange things have come to light, that need addressed first" I state to the whole family once they are seated. "These four questions have been rolling around in my head all day, so let's deal with them!" So I ask bluntly facing Alice.

"1, What do you actually know Alice and want to change so much, that you don't care if it needs to be with or without my death being involved?

2, Am I really Edwards mate, because why would you have let him kill me if I was, that's just too cruel and so I'm lead to believe illegal in the vampire world?

3, Do the rest of you know what's she's been up to?

4, Did you leave me behind hoping I'd be killed by Victoria or Laurent?"

Everyone was now staring at Alice who was trying to come across as casual and relaxed and failing astoundingly. "I don't know what you mean?" she flounced and pouted and Carlisle jumped in, recognising this as one of Alice's manoeuvres to avoid answering.

" Alice, what have you done? have you been interfering with fate again? when will you learn you can't play fast and loose with pre-ordained events!" he demanded.

"It was only meant to be a little thing but it kept changing and wouldn't work out the way I needed to be" she huffed. "No you're not Edward's mate just his singer, but I needed you to be involved with someone, so I told him you were. When everything went wrong at your birthday and neither of them killed you, then yes I thought Victoria or Laurent might finish the job." The room was totally silent as everyone tried to grasp what she was telling us.

"What do you mean by interfering with fate again, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, Alice gasped "You can't tell him, It will make it worse" she yelled.

"To late squirt, it's can't get much worse" growled Emmett.

"What the hell have you done" demanded Rose.

Esme was quietly sitting there sobbing, clutching Carlisle's hand. I don't think she can believe what's happened to her family, right in front of her eyes.

"Alice told me recently, that she changed one thing about your meeting all those years ago in Philadelphia. She did something to her advantage, but not yours, nothing malicious, but wrong all the same" he said to Jasper, "She was never meant to come with you, you were never meant to join our family, just learn from us and although you would have always been a close friend, you would never have stayed with us, as family."

Jasper hissed at this, and Carlisle finished by saying, "Alice wanted a family, a mate and security, so instead of pointing you in the right direction as she was meant to, she integrated herself into your life!"

"All these years Alice, when I thought it was something lacking in me, that stopped me loving you whole heartedly, the reasons I never marked you! fully claimed you! It was all a lie!" he shouted.

"But what has this to do with Bella?" asked Rose perplexed.

"Once she becomes a vampire, you will recognise each other as mates Jasper." Edward spoke quietly, he was watching Alice closely and picking information straight out of her head. "So she thought if Bella was never turned, you would never leave her. If she was dead even better." he told Jasper in a devastated voice. Poor Edward I thought, I was trying to grasp all this new information and Oh God, Jasper, he and I would be mates one day. We just looked at each other confusedly.

"Wait, if I'm not Edward's mate who is?" I asked the room at large. Edward's head swung violently towards Alice, "Bree Tanner, who is that?" he said. Well this turned out to be the step to far or Esme, she was livid, not only had Alice tricked Jasper, tried to have me killed, but has also come between Edward and his true mate. She is a fifteen year old homeless girl in Seattle, not four hours away and she never told Edward. Bree was to have been turned by Victoria, as part of an army she was bringing against us, but she had overestimated her control of them, they had turned on her only a week ago and killed her and her second in command. So Bree was still out there on the streets, that were now full of roving vampires.

"Go Edward" both Esme and I said at the same time. He flew out the door and was gone before I was fully aware of it.

"Alice, I want you packed and out of my house within the hour" Esme told her in a calm authoritative voice. "Take all you things and your car, but the credit cards and all the money we have provided stops today" she nodded to Carlisle and he took out his phone and cancelled Alice from all Cullen accounts. "One last thing, I suggest you go to J. Jenks as you leave, to get new documents. Don't ever use Cullen or Whitlock again, you are no longer part of this or Jasper's family". As she said this she stepped forward and ripped the Cullen crest necklace from Alice's body.

"Although we were never really married legally, as you used Cullen and I Hale as our names, I will instruct Jenks to organise our divorce to make everything final, there will be no settlement and you will not contest it. If you do I will inform The Volturi, exactly what you've been doing" Jasper growled at her.

Alice was sobbing and pleading but no one was prepared to listen to anything she had to say. So before Edward had returned Alice was long gone, I hoped it stayed that way.

Well this was a rather eventful afternoon, it appeared that no one was aware of the depths that Alice would stoop to get her own way. Esme was beside herself not knowing what to do. I suggested she arrange Alice's old room for Bree, as I assumed Edward would bring her back if he could convince her.

Jasper and I needed to talk some, so I helped him move the stuff he wanted to his study, really there wasn't much as he didn't want any of the clothes, she had bought for him. We just kept glancing at each other and eventually I couldn't help it and when he looked over at me I pulled a silly face. This made us both burst out laughing and eased the tension. He told me about his past in graphic detail, not holding anything back.

Showed me some of his scars, saying with a wink, he'd leave the rest for when we were together. But he wanted me to be aware of them. He said they scared most people and that was why he always covered up. So it seems I have a battle scarred Major for a mate and funnily enough that doesn't bother me at all. He is truly beautiful to my eyes, is this the mate bond starting to show now we are both free.

Emmett and Rose appeared and helped us rearrange some of his stuff to make it more of a bedroom-study. We could hear Carlisle and Esme doing similar things in Bree's new room. Rose asked me to help her sort out her wardrobe and we chatted for the first time ever, finding we had things in common and that we actually liked each other after all. That without Alice's interference we could and would be friends one day.

She seemed much more relaxed about me being with Jasper eventually than she ever was about Edward and I. Events with Alice had made her see it was my decision, that she could offer advice but not make the choice for me. We all gathered back in the living room and Jasper and I made plans to have a longer talk alone tomorrow, about what I wanted from our budding relationship.

Edward arrived back then and had a very scared and shy Bree with him. Esme was in full mother mode as for once here was someone very young who really needed her. When Bree saw me she became a little more relaxed and I suggested we have something to eat. So all the women gathered in the kitchen, banning the men from entering and eventually we got Bree's story from her. It was a sad tale of physical abuse and it turns out she was well above average intelligence, this was the main cause of her problems, and her step father had felt inadequate and taken it out on her.

She was perfect for Edward, just too young at the moment. I decided it was time to head home, so while Esme and Rose showed Bree her room and asked her about what type of clothes and colours she liked, I suggested that Edward follow me home as I wanted to talk to him.

We sat on the front porch and I said laughing, "Oh by the way Edward, your dumped !"

"Thank goodness" he replied smirking, "I didn't know how I was going to get rid of you!". We chatted for an hour and I told him he couldn't treat Bree, the way he had me. "She's too fragile" I told him, so no more running or over reacting, he has to be there for her but as a friend first and then a partner, not a parent. That was now Carlisle and Esme's job and he needed to butt out and let them help her.

"It's time to be a teenager Edward and to have fun, show Bree that life can be good, people can be kind and don't try to buy her affection. Let it blossom naturally". I said, hoping he would take heed and not repeat his mistakes. I also suggested he ask Carlisle's advice more often and not be embarrassed to talk about anything with him. That he needed to listen to others and not assume he knew it all, because, I assured him he didn't.

"It's time to join the 21st century Edward, embrace it and chill out !" I said happily. " You'll always be my first love Edward, just not my last, we should be thankful we found out sooner rather than later", he agreed whole heartedly and we ended our talk on that thought.

When Charlie got home I told him Edward and I were over, but were going to remain friends and that Alice had gone away, a distant relative had turned up and wanted to get to know her and be her family now. I felt that was a good enough excuse and I phoned Jasper later to tell him and he agreed and told Carlisle what I'd said. Jasper told me that he, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward were going to Seattle late tonight, to deal with the rogue vampire situation, before it got the attention of The Volturi. So he would see me after school tomorrow as none of them would be there, they would use Alice's leaving as an excuse.

I spent my evening with Charlie, thinking about my future and how I wanted it to be. I hoped Jasper would be okay with this, I want to finish high school, while getting to Know Jasper. Then attend The University of Texas for one year as a human, be changed, do the second year on-line and if I was in control finish out my time as a vampire, with jasper if he wanted to attend. I knew we would have to be away from Forks for my change and as Jasper's brother Peter lived in Texas with his wife Charlotte, I thought we could live with them, if they didn't mind and they could help me through my newborn year, after all they all knew exactly what to do. So as long as nothing went wrong, for instance.

1\. Alice coming back to cause us grief.

Volturi looking for me, sooner than we would like.

3\. Any unforeseen human circumstance, that might mean I needed to be turned.

Just before I went to sleep, my phone went off with a text. It just said "Yes". Two minutes later it went again, this time it said "Charlotte sends her love", Ah Peter, well I've got his seal of approval, so now I've just got to run it by the Major tomorrow.

 **A/N: Peter's gift of 'Just Knowing Shit' is the brainchild of the fanfiction author 'Idreamof eddy' so thank you for a great idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of S Meyer, I'm just playing (torturing them really) xxx**


End file.
